Cyber Love?
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Seto meets someone online. Just wait till he sees who it is. For me best friend Sapphireluva![ SxJ] [Short oneshot]


**Cyber Love?

* * *

**

**Summery: **Seto meets someone online. Just wait till he sees who it is. For me best friend Sapphireluva! SxJ Short oneshot 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Starbucks, coffee, or the internet! Wait. Why did I list starbucks, coffee, and the internet? .:blinks:.

* * *

Bing!

People in the local coffee house, Starbucks, talked away and drank their coffee and espressos while a certain blue eyed teen chatted away.

Bing!

**MadDogFighter: **Hello?

**BlueEyedDragon: **Oh. Sorry about that. I was caught up in my thoughts.

**MadDogFighter:** Ya seem to do that a lot ya know.

**BlueEyedDragon: **Yeah. I guess that happens when you do that a lot.

**MadDogFighter: **Yups.

**BlueEyedDragon: **But not as much as this girl is. I'm here at my local Starbucks and the counter girl is gonna fall asleep in... 5..4..3..2..1.. Plop.

Just as Seto sent it, the counter girl did fall asleep. A roar of laughter erupted, making a few people stop what they were doing.

Seto looked over his wireless internet action laptop to see none other then Joey laughing his blonde head off.

"Hey mut! Why don't you shut up?" Seto called at him.

Joey stopped and glared. "Why should I? Why don't you?"

"Because unlike you, I have more important things to go then hear you laughing, let alone see you face."

Joey's eye twitched before turning back to his computer.

Bing!

**MadDogFighter: **Lol! Any way. I have to go. Bye. This jerk is yelling at me.

**BlueEyedDragon: **Okay. Talk to you later. And tell that jerk to fuck off for me.

**MadDogFighter: **Will do! Later!

**MadDogFighter Has logged off.**

"Hey Seto!"

"What do you want mut?"

"Fuck off with the 'mut' names!" Joey stormed out of the coffee shop.

Seto blinked. "Mut." he muttered before going back to his work.

* * *

Seto sighed as he looked out his office window. He had long ago finished up all his work. All he was waiting for was...

Bing!

Seto spun around and looked at his computer and smirked.

**MadDogFighter: **Hey, what is ?

**BlueEyedDragon: **Nothing. Just bored out of my mind waiting for you to message.

**MadDogFighter: **Lol. Sorry to keep ya waiting. My best bud needed some help. Cat issues.

**BlueEyedDragon: **What happened?

**MadDogFighter: **Cat ran under his bed and he couldn't get it out from under there, so he called me over and we spent from 12-8 trying to get it out from under things. I mean she went under everything!

**BlueEyedDragon: **So how did you get it out?

**MadDogFighter: **We didn't. The cat's real owner did. He came back into the house and called out its name and the cat ran to him and plopped itself in his arms.

**BlueEyedDragon: **Heheh. Beaten by a cat.

**MadDogFighter: **A pretty damn tough one!

**BlueEyedDragon: **Maybe next time, you will actually try calling its owner.

**MadDogFighter: >**. 

**BlueEyedDragon: **B)

**MadDogFighter: **Very funny.

**BlueEyedDragon: **I know huh?

**MadDogFighter: **Lol.

**BlueEyedDragon: **You know what.

**MadDogFighter: **What?

**BlueEyedDragon: **I want to meet you one of these days.

**MadDogFighter: **Same. Where do you live?

**BlueEyedDragon: **Domino, Japan.

**MadDogFighter: **Wow! Same here!

**BlueEyedDragon: **Good. Where do we meet?

**MadDogFighter: **Well. I'm going to go to Starbucks tomorrow to finish up a paper I have for school. So we meet there? Around 3ish? Tomorrow?

**BlueEyedDragon: **Okay. Which Starbucks?

**MadDogFighter: **The one near Domino Park.

**BlueEyedDragon: **Okay.

**MadDogFighter: **Uh. Oh. G2G. Later!

**BlueEyedDragon: **Okay. Bye.

Bing!

**MadDogFighter has logged off.**

Seto smirked. After talking to this person for about two months, he was kinda growing on him. Seto leaned back in his chair as it tilted a bit.

"Mad Dog Fighter. Soon, we can meet face to face."

Bam!

"Damn rolling chairs!"

* * *

Seto sat at a table sipping his espresso and typing away, waiting for MadDogFighter to come.

_How will I recognize him? Wait. How am I sure he is a he? What if he is a she? What if it is a he/she maniac? _Seto yelled in his head as he ended up typing it.

"Mm." Seto growled as he erased that part. Seto looked at his wrist watch. 3:10 was indicated by the hands on it.

Ding!

Seto looked up from his laptop to see who was entering.

"Joey." he scoffed as the blonde entered.

Seto watched as the blonde seemed to be looking for something before he sighed and went to one of the computers.

Seto rolled his eyes as he went back to his work.

Bing!

**MadDogFighter: **Yello.

**BlueEyedDragon: **Hey.

**MadDogFighter: **R u here?

**BlueEyedDragon: **Yes.

**MadDogFighter: **Okay. How do we know who is who? I mean, there are a lot of people here.

**BlueEyedDragon: **I know.

**MadDogFighter: **Hmm..

**BlueEyedDragon: **I'm going to go to the counter. Okay?

**MadDogFighter: **... okay...

Seto stood up from his seat and closed his laptop and went over to the counter.

"Oh God." Joey's mouth dropped.

"What is up with you mut?" Seto scoffed.

Joey gulped. "BlueEyedDragon? I should have known!"

Seto's eyes grew. "MadDogFighter? Oh God!" Seto and Joey both looked at each other.

"Hmp. I guess ya aren't as stuck up as I thought." Joey said calmly.

"I guess you aren't a mut. More like..." Seto thought for a minute. "A pup."

Joey looked down, a tint of light red made itself known on his face.

Seto sighed. "Come on."

Joey looked up. "Come on what?"

"We arranged this date, so lets finish it." Seto said with a smirk.

Joey blushed more but nodded.

He and Seto both left the coffee shop, chatting about random things. Now, who says the internet can't bring two people together?

* * *

BE Dragon: .:smiles:. I'm not to good with SetoxJoey fics. But I gave it a shot! This one is for me best friend Sapphireluva! Read her fics to people! They are way better then mine. Really. I suck compared to her! .:nods:. Well, I hope you liked it! Review please! 


End file.
